


Birthday

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS NOT M!PREG, lots of fluff, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: The process of trying to have a baby is a very, VERY long one.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucina!!!!

Chrom and Robin were truly blessed by the Divine Dragon herself. They we overcome with joy when they finally found a tome that would allow them to have their own child, that was a combination of them both. They were filled with relief and led to tears at the idea of finally being able to have their own child. 

The two immediately began looking for a suitable surrogate who would be willing to carry and birth their child. This process, while it still took some time, was much quicker and easier than the last. Many young women were willing to carry the future heir to the throne, even if it wasn’t their child. They were promised a high compensation and a life free of trouble in the castle for their troubles. Eventually, after reading many applications, they were able to find a woman who was suitable to carry their child.

In Chrom’s opinion, this process could have been much quicker, but Robin insisted they take everything into factor, read every application multiple times, and meet the women who they thought were suitable personally. “This is our baby, Chrom. We must take the best care and make sure that the woman who takes care of them for nine months will be able to take care of them.” Robin would say when Chrom would question if they should just pick someone and call it a day. Robin knew Chrom felt this way also, and that he was just eager to finally have a child with the man he loves, and in all honestly, Robin was close to that point as well. 

Eventually, they found a nice young woman of 20 years of age, Cecily. She was kind and was in perfect health. (“We don’t want our baby to be born with a plague, do you, Chrom?”) She ate well and wanted to do this to help provide for her mother, who was struggling financially after her father died in the recent war against Plegia. They had met with her multiple times before moving her and her mother into the palace, where they would spend their days for as long as they like, a reward for servicing their country. 

Once the time came, Robin, Chrom, and Cecily met with Libra, who would be handling the magic involved in placing Chrom and Robin’s child inside of Cecily and monitoring her pregnancy afterwards. This was fairly simple and quick, all Libra had to do was make a potion that both Chrom and Robin had to drink, then cast a spell that would mark the start of Cecily’s pregnancy. All the couple had to do until then was wait.

For nine long months they waited. They busied themselves with running the country, meeting with Cecily to get updates on how their child was faring. Chrom and Robin had placed a bet on whether the baby would be a boy or girl, Chrom said girl and Robin said boy. In truth, neither of them cared at all what their child was, as long as they were happy and healthy. 

Then there was the thing everyone just had to know, what they were going to name the baby. Robin suggested picking a name that was similar to Emmeryn in a way to honor her, but Chrom didn’t want them to feel as if they had to fulfill her place when the time came for them to run the country. They spent may nights excitedly talking about what they would name them. Robin was reading a book when the name for what they would give their child if Cecily gave birth to a girl, Lucina. Robin was almost jumping out of his shoes when he told Chrom his ideas, and Chrom absolutely loved it. 

They struggled some more when it came to coming up for a name for a boy, especially considering Chrom was so in love with the idea of naming their child Lucina. “Love, we already know she’s going to be a girl, why worry?” Chrom would jest to Robin, who would just smile and roll his eyes. They tried to find a suitable name for a baby boy, but couldn’t seem to find one. They decided that if the time came and they did have a son, they would just wait to see what his personality was before deciding. “I was called ‘The Prince’ for the first four months of my life, you know.” Chrom mentioned in passing once, which made Robin laughed. Chrom was a strange man, but gods did he love him. 

After what felt like a lifetime, the nine-month wait was finally coming to an end. The couple was eating dinner with their friends when and out of breath messenger approached them and announced that Cecily had gone into labor, and that Libra needed to go to the infirmary immediately. Chrom and Robin followed close behind him on their way to the infirmary, but were upset to find they weren’t allowed in. “I’m very sorry my lords, but no men, except for the nurses and doctors, are allowed in. It’s bad luck.” Neither Chrom nor Robin were much to believe in things such as luck, but they would do anything to insure the safety of their child, so they waited. They sat on the floor all night and stared at the door, with a nurse coming out of the door to give them updates on what was happening every once and a while. 

After many hours, after the sun had set and then risen again, they heard the cries of Cecily and stop and the cries of someone new begin. Chrom shot up from his spot on the floor and rushed to the door, yanking it open. He and Robin rushed in and saw their infant child in the arms of a nurse, who was trying her best to clean up the screaming child. They ran to the nurse, who handed Robin his child. Chrom was close to bursting out into tears, and Robin was already there, sobbing while holding onto his child, who was still screaming their lungs off. Being born tends to be very stressful to babies.

Chrom looked up to Libra with an expected look on his face, Robin looked up also, still crying while trying to soothe their baby. Libra chuckled some, “It’s a girl, and by the sound of it, she has very healthy lungs. We will come back in a few hours to try and get her to nurse.”

Chrom smiled from ear to ear and thanked Libra, and Robin laughed and cried some more as he hugged his daughter to his chest. 

Robin sniffled and looked up at Chrom, “Do- do you wanna hold her?” He asked, offering his still screaming daughter up to Chrom. 

“Of course…” He muttered as a few tears slipped from his eyes. It took a bit of maneuvering, but the princess was finally able to be moved into her father’s arms. 

“H-hi there…” He said to the squirming infant in his arms. “You don’t like being out in the air very much, do you, Lucina?” She let a particularly loud scream when Chrom said her name. “Oh, sweet heart, I know, this is all very stressful for you. But don’t worry, Daddy and Papa are here now… Shh don’t worry.” 

Chrom was really crying now. To think, a little more than a year ago he witnessed the death of the woman who was practically his mother, and he thought he may never be happy again, yet here he was. Here he was with the man he loved and their beautiful baby girl, and he has never been more happy in his life.

Chrom and Robin were truly blessed.


End file.
